


Under a Veil

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthurian, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa needs a husband to rebuild and hold Winterfell, but cannot resign herself to the choice being made for her. She will have a man of her own choosing, and one who has little interest in the status and power of Winterfell. Even if she has to trick him into it. </p>
<p>Short Arthurian AU based on the Lancelot/Elaine/Guinevere legend. Written for LaineLannister on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Veil

Sansa looked down at her hands. The red woman had promised the glamour would hold. It was like looking at a painting of long white hands, with a few of the creases that came with age, overlaying an earlier sketch that the artist had discarded. She could still see the shapes of her fingers and she wondered what she would do if she was caught, or rather, if she was caught too soon.

It is no easy thing, to trap a lion, and in spite of her planning it all rested on Jaime’s honour. If he had any. But she was left with little choice. She couldn’t hope to hold Winterfell herself and if she did not find herself a husband, one would be found for her. If she had to wed, it would be a man of her own choosing. Fate had left her nothing but a narrowing pool of options and it had taken a long while to reconcile herself to Jaime Lannister. But still, a man who has little interest in power and less interest in Winterfell. Unfortunately, also a man uninterested in any match.

She had learned subterfuge and how to conquer from within at the hand of a master. A match would be made, if Jaime had any honour left.

Her thoughts were ruthless, driven by survival, but she couldn’t stop her cheeks burning. She wondered if the glamour blushed with her.

The door sounded hollow when she knocked and there was nothing but confusion on Jaime’s face.

"Why aren’t you at King’s Landing? What-"

"Shhh. I’m here. Isn’t that enough?" She stepped in quickly, brushing him to one side as she imagined Cersei might do.

There was a different kind of puzzlement now and she realised the glamour did not extend to her voice. Too late she remembered the red woman’s warnings of the limitations of the illusion. He must not have time to think about it. He must not have time to notice her height, her manner, the million other things that no glamour could hide. She must do what Cersei would do.

She plunged one shaking hand into his hair and kissed him, using her tongue aggressively. _I have missed him, it has been an age. This is my one love. This is Florian and Jonquil. This is every romance I ever read. How can he believe it if I don’t?_

His fingers were in her small clothes and she struggled not to squeak in surprise. It was surprise, she told herself. There wouldn’t be real pleasure in this deception. But oh, there was, and it made it so much worse.

_We will share another kiss on our wedding day and he will hate me. He will hate me for the trap, for not being her. I am to be trapped in another hateful marriage for Winterfell. All my own doing but I will have Winterfell to rebuild and perhaps I can turn this to love. With years and patience and all the grace of my mother._

That was the final shock to her; that she wanted a loving marriage, as her parents had, even if it was with a Lannister, this Lannister. _Especially if it was this Lannister,_ spoke a treacherous little voice as Jaime bit at her neck. The question still remained. Was he an honourable man?


End file.
